The Clans In Need
by ApoIIo
Summary: The four clans of the valley worship the seven gods. When the gods seem to have abandoned them, what will the clans resort to.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ValleyClan**

Leader- Morningstar- Tan wiry she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy- Thornshoot- Black tom with brown paws, belly, and chest. Has dark blue eyes

Healer- Brandynose- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowtooth- White tom with bright amber eyes and black spots on pelt

Highest Respect- Toldheart- Massive elderly grey tabby tom with many battle scars and dark grey eyes.

Warriors- Darkwhisker- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Bushtail- Dark brown tabby tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes.

Heatherpatch- Cream colored she-cat with long legs with dark green eyes.

Babblefoot- Black tabby tom with green eyes.

Thistlebone- White tom with green eyes and dark brown tabby patches.

 _Apprentice- Antpaw_

Cloudear- Grey she-cat with white-tipped ears, white patches on pelt and dark brown eyes. _Apprentice- Deerpaw_

Puddlefoot- Brown tom with dark black paws and grey flecks on back and grey eyes.

 _Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Rivertail- Lithe, light brown she-cat with brown eyes.

 _Apprentice- Robinpaw_

Longtail- Tan tom with white patches and a long tail and blue eyes.

Bramblenose- Huge dark brown tabby tom with long legs and amber eyes.

Dirtpelt- Dark brown tom with a pelt that appears to match the color of dirt. Brown eyes.

 _Apprentice- Drizzlepaw_

Alderpelt- Tall long-furred cream colored she-cat with stunning green eyes.

Morningsong- Pretty white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and bright blue eyes.

Beetail- White tom with dark black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Apprentices- Antpaw- Light grey she-cat with silver tabby stripes and grey eyes.

Drizzlepaw- Tan she-cat with white patches and amber eyes.

Deerpaw- Tan tom with white belly and tail tip and green eyes.

Sunpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Robinpaw- Brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws and blue eyes.

Queens- Poppynose- White she-cat with a black patch on her muzzle and hazel eyes. Mother to

Rabbitkit, a light grey she-cat, Lionkit, a dark ginger tabby tom, and Cavekit, a light brown tom.

 **LostClan**

Leader- Silentstar- A dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Deputy- Echostorm- Black and white she-cat with white paws.

Healer- Fallentree- Ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and hazel eyes.

Highest Respect- Raincloud- Elderly dark blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors- Stormrunner- Light grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Blind in his left eye.

Riseheart- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinenose- Brown she-cat with white patches on pelt and green eyes

Branchleg- Black long-furred she-cat with brown paws, belly, and brown eyes.

Marblepool- Pretty white she-cat with black and brown flecks on back. Blue eyes.

Lakeripple- White tom with black patches on pelt and hazel eyes.

Cowpelt- White she-cat with black patches on pelt and green eyes.

Ashwhisker- Grey tom with dark grey flecks on back and blue eyes.

Flypelt- Grey long-furred tom with white paws and grey eyes.

Bluefur- Blue tom with amber eyes.

Streamtail- Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Beetlenose- Black tom with white patch on muzzle and ears and hazel eyes.

Foxfur- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Hornet- Massive dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes. (Former rogue)

Apprentices- Nettlepaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Coalpaw- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

Amberpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Oakpaw- Long furred cream colored tom.

Berrypaw- Long furred cream colored she-cat

Queens- Cliffheart- Grey long furred tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Pouncekit, a light

grey tom, Pebblekit, a grey tabby tom, and Rosekit, a light grey she-cat with black

patches.

Bearclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Dustkit, a tan tom, and Cedarkit, a light brown tom.

 **SharpClan**

Leader- Moldstar- Huge black and white tom with hazel eyes

Deputy- Stoneheart- Dark grey, long-furred tom with green eyes

Healer- Puddleheart- Brown she-cat with oddly long whiskers and brown eyes.

 _Apprentice-Shadowpaw_

Highest Respect- Ambertail- Golden tabby tom

Warriors- Boulderclaw- Dark grey, long furred tabby tom with grey eyes.

Ripplepool- Blue she-cat with amber eyes.

Hollowbelly- Long furred black tom with green eyes.

 _Apprentice- Flamepaw_

Mossclaw- Brown she-cat with brown eyes.

 _Apprentice- Birchpaw_

Crookedstep- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a twisted front paw.

 _Apprentice- Bumblepaw_

Skywalker- Light brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes.

 _Apprentice- Hazelpaw_

Mistyrose- Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Petalnose- Tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Birchpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Cedarfur- Massive dark brown tabby tom with white belly and paws with green eyes.

Jaywing- Silver tom with dark tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Milkfrost- White she-cat with grey spots.

 _Apprentice- Cricketpaw_

Mouse-ear- Gray she-cat with small ears and brown eyes.

Tinyfur- Small black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices- Flamepaw- Tortiseshell she-cat with orange paws and green eyes.

Hazelpaw- Tan she-cat with green eyes.

Cricketpaw- Cream furred she-cat with blue eyes.

Birchpaw- White tom with black spots and blue eyes.

Bumblepaw- White tom with silver tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Queens- Mudnose- Cream furred she-cat with brown eyes. Mother to Rockkit and Pebblekit, brown and grey tom cats.

 **PeakClan**

Leader- Froststar- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy- Mudfall- Black tom with brown paws and brown eyes.

Healer- Mistflower- White she-cat with grey tabby patches and missing rind hind leg and green eyes.

Highest Respect- Loudstorm- Dark grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

Warriors- Wolfclaw- Large grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Dewclaw- Long haired cream colored tom with green eyes

Cinderfoot- Light grey she-cat with dark grey paws and amber eyes.

Windwhisker- Thin, wiry grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Morningleap- White and grey she-cat with green eyes.

Heavystep- Dark grey tabby tom with brown eyes.

Frogtail- Dark grey tabby tom with long legs and brown eyes.

Hawkfeather- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Beetletail- Brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Snowhare-White she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes.

Rainsplash- Light grey tabby she-cat with white paws and grey eyes.

Duskheart- Long fur black tom with green eyes.

Ivytail- Silver she-cat with kit-like fur and green eyes.

Oceanshine- Long legged silver tabby she-cat and brown eyes.

Buzzardclaw- Brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Eaglestrike- Massive dark brown tabby tom.

Apprentices- Stempaw- Small grey she-cat with blue eyes

Hailpaw- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Mintpaw- White tom with blue eyes.

Queens- Dawnfur- Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Tigerkit, a brown tabby tom, and Blossomkit, a black and white she-cat.

Palehorse- Pale grey she-cat with long legs and green eyes. Mother to Toadkit a black and brown tom, Lilykit a grey she-cat, Turtlekit a brown tabby tom, and Lizardkit a black tom.


	2. Prologue

Seven cats sat gathered in a dark cave at the base of a mountain, the only light inside shining down from a hole in the ceiling. These cats held an air of authority about them and each wore a skull on their face, which was different from the next.

You see, these cats were no ordinary cats that you could find in any of the four clans that were located in the valley. These cats were the gods and goddesses that the clans worshipped and praised. They provide for the clans, giving them prey, shelter, herbs, water. Anything a cat could possibly need, the gods could provide. The gods did not allow the clans to live soft lives though. The only way for the gods to create was for the cats to sacrifice. Nothing can be given without something being taken.

The gods shuffled in the shadows of the dark cave, their pelts reflecting odd light. "Souls. My supply is running low. We need sacrifices." A she-cat spoke up, her pelt rippling. This cats skull mask was particularly intricate, the carvings arranged in beautiful and graceful patterns.

"We need to signal for the new-leaf festival." The goddess meowed.

An orange tom with a skull mask portraying carvings of flames shook his head, "Zar, there is no way the festival can be held anytime soon." He meowed, his whiskers twitching, "You know that I need to melt the mountain snow before they can hold it, and new-leaf has just started."

Zar shook her head and sent a sizzling glare at the orange tom, "Fira, if there are no sacrifices soon then there will be no clans for you to melt the snow for." She spat, her fur bristling.

The five other cats glanced back and forth between each other, whispering quietly within themselves. Firas hackles rose and he let out a low growl, his ears back. A black and white tom cat shifted, his gaze unwavering. Raising to his paws, the others cats sat silent. His gaze swept over the cats through the skull on his head. His mask seemed the oldest, cracks scratched over it and he seemed to hold the gaze of each cat around him.

"You all seem to have forgotten. I created each of you to solve issues, not create them. Solve this a better way." He growled, his voice deep and harsh. The other six cats flinched at his words and a black she-cat spoke.

"Of course Talo." She meowed, her head dipped deeply in respect. She turned to the rest of the gods, "We can solve this easily. Casting stones." The other cats nodded and each placed their paws over stones.

The black she-cat dug a scratch in a sand patch of the cave. Motioning to the cats to gather she pointed to each side with her tail.

"The left side will be for signalling for the festival. The right side will be for waiting." The she-cat meowed simply. The cats began to place their stones on their chosen sides and then step away. Talo stayed back from the vote, keeping to himself.

When each cat was finally done voting Talo padded forward to count the stones. As he counted the other gods shifted uneasily, their tails twitching. Quickly he finished and cast his sharp gaze to the cats.

"Two for signalling, four for waiting." He meowed simply. Firas tail shot up and he purred happily.

"So it will be. We will wait." Zar narrowed her eyes. "And we will see that the clans think that we have left them." She meowed sharply.


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Ayyy I got two followers on this and two reviews. Woohoo. So excited to be writing this story. I've got a bunch figured out and am so excited to get it all down. Now to answer:**

 **Flamheart88: The names are going to be a bit strange as these cats are located somewhere different that the actual clans and know some different things than the four original do. Also, should've probably mentioned this but the Highest Respect is a position that these clans developed. It's like a senior warrior but with a name to it. There is one per clan and they are usually the oldest and are generally the advisor to the deputy and leader. Kind of an assistant.**

 **Anyways, lets get to it.**

" _We must get going, the clans will arrive at any time." Talo meowed hastily and peered up at the hole in the roof of the cave. The black and white tom padded away from the center of the cave and bounded away from the rest of the gods, his tail waving behind him._

"Coalpaw, get to moving." A familiar voice rang from the group of cats ahead. The dark brown she-cat let out a groan and widened her gait, her paws aching.

"It's not my fault she made me train so hard on a _gathering_ day." She grumbled to herself. Coalpaw slowly followed the group, her tail slapping the ground with each step. Falling asleep on her paws seemed like a great option right then.

A flash of black and white fur caught her eyes and she twisted to the right, her ears pricked. No cat was to be seen. Opening her maw she let the scents flow in. All that met her was the rocky scent of the mountains nearby.

"Pinenose?" The young she-cat called out, her fur beginning to rise. There was no response. Shaking her head she remembered that she was supposed to be following her clanmates to the gathering, not searching for some mysterious creature. Turning back onto her path her eyes widened with a start. She had lost sight of her clanmates and the scent of them was overwhelmed by ValleyClans odor.

"Fox-dung." She spat, she quickly padded ahead, her nose twitching as she attempted to locate her clan. Travelling on, she spotted a grey pelt in front of a line of bushes. She recognized the cat as Stormrunner and she bounded forward.

"Hey!" She called, her tail streaming. Stormrunner looked up and his gaze hardened and his ears twitched in annoyance.

"Frog-brained apprentice!" He hissed, his yellow teeth bared. Coalpaw lowered herself and the senior warrior let out a growl as he stalked through the undergrowth. Coalpaw followed behind him, slowly and crouched low.

As she broke into a small clearing ahead, she saw the clan with their noses to the ground and ears pricked high. Flattening her ears to her head, she knew that she had done wrong and no cat would be happy about her lagging behind.

Stormrunner let out a yowl and it seemed like all eyes were on her now. A dark brown tabby tom flicked his amber eyes over towards her and they narrowed. Coalpaw flinched, her heart beating hard.

 _I've disappointed him again._ She thought, her tail low. The tabby tom padded towards her and flicked his ear, his tail lashing.

"And so you've done it again. You're here now but we will most likely be late to the gathering because of you." The tom growled lowly, his voice clearly annoyed. He turned away from the apprentice and yowled to the clan.

"Let's continue before we miss the start!" He yowled. Coalpaw let out a sigh. Her father, Silentstar seemed to dislike her more and more as her apprenticeship went on. He never did really seem to be fond of her or her brothers anyway but it just got worse, or she thought so.

The LostClan cats arrived at The Cave of the Old when it was nearly moonhigh. As she padded through the tunnel Coalpaw could scent that the other clans had arrived already. She broke into the moonlit cave and let her gaze wander around.

She noticed that the ValleyClan cats seemed a bit on edge, their pelts bristling and their eyes narrowed as the LostClan cats entered the cave.

Resting her eyes on a white and silver tom, her tail raised as she made her way through the cats that surrounded the center of the cave.

"Bumblepaw!" She meowed happily, her eyes wide. The tabby tom turned and perked his ears happily.

"Come sit, I saved space for you!" He meowed, moving his tail from beside him. Coalpaw padded up gratefully and sat down, her tail curled neatly over her paws.

"How has your training been going?" She meowed to the apprentice, a questioning look in her eyes. Bumblepaw puffed up his chest and his eyes shone.

"My final assessment will be soon. Maybe in the next quarter moon." The apprentice boasted, his white and silvery pelt glimmering in the moonlight. Coalpaw let out a purr and flicked her tail against the toms pelt.

"That's great!" She meowed, "But don't think for a second that when you're a warrior you could ever beat me in a battle!" Coalpaw challenged. Bumblepaws eyes glowed at the challenge, his tail flicking.

"I could beat you now!" He meowed. Bumblepaw rose to his paws and playfully sprang at the she-cat, his claws sheathed. Coalpaw let out a yowl and pummelled the tom's belly. Eyes flashed in their direction and a cat let out a hiss as her paw caught them with a light kick.

The scent of a familiar cat drowned over Coalpaw and she looked up. Behind her stood Pinenose, her eyes dark with anger. Coalpaw shoved Bumblepaw off and flipped over. The she-cat wished that she could shrink into her pelt and let out a groan.

"So you make us late and then you disgrace the Gods by acting like this. At a Gathering. You had better count your whiskers." Her mentor growled. Coalpaw sat back up, having nothing to say to the scolding. She knew that she was in the wrong and that she had already made her Clan aggravated at her that night.

Turning towards the leaders, she saw that they were ready to start speaking and she pricked her ears, ready to listen. A massive black and white padded forward and let out a meow.

"Let us begin." His voice rang out. Glancing at the other leaders, Moldstar nodded his head.

"SharpClan has been well. Mudnose has welcomed two new kits into our clan." Coalpaw noticed Stoneheart, the SharpClan deputy puff his chest out in pride. _They must be his kits._ She thought. Moldstar stepped back to allow the other leaders to speak.

Froststar and Silentstar spoke, both of their clans doing well. Finally Morningstar padded forward, her fur bristling. She cast a glare around the gathered cats and opened her maw.

"ValleyClan patrols have scented LostClan cats over the border." The she-cat hissed. Coalpaws eyes widened. _But no one could have!_ She thought. Silentstar let out a growl, his haunches raised. The dark tom padded forward and lashed his tail.

"No LostClan cats have been over your border." The leader growled, his tail whipping. LostClan cats let out yowls of agreement and Coalpaw noticed a ValleyClan cat hissing at a dark tabby LostClan cat.

"Maybe it's your own stink that you've scented." A cat called out. Morningstars eyes narrowed and she spat and turned her gaze towards Silentstar.

"Any LostClan cat that is found over our border will be dealt with however my warriors see fit." She growled. Her tail flicked and she leapt down from the ledge and padded through the group of cats gathered below, ValleyClan cats streaming behind her.

Looking back up at the three other leaders, Coalpaw tilted her head, "I wonder what that was all about." She meowed to Bumblepaw next to her. The tom shrugged.

"Morningstar's always been a cranky old she-cat." The apprentice meowed. Coalpaw stifled a mraow of laughter and looked up to see Silentstar preparing to leap off of the ledge.

By the time they had reached the LostClan camp Coalpaw felt as if she had never been as tired. Letting out a yawn, she padded to her nest in the apprentice den. Pushing through the roots of the fallen tree she curled down and shut her eyes hard, greeting the darkness of sleep.


End file.
